


Captured!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Even the enemies think Loki is cute, Fluff, Furious Frigga, Gentle Odin, Mean enemy soldiers, Protective Thor, Sore little Loki bottom, after spanking cuddles, bare little bottom spanked, gentle Volstagg, non parental disciplinary spanking, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our brave eighteen year old Loki is captured by enemy forces on Vannaheim! He survives the scary event only to sneak into battle with his brother and teacher again. Angry Odin, Protective Thor, Gentle Volstagg and Loving Heimdall. One adorable bottom tanned repeatedly! Lots of cuddles and love after.





	Captured!

Frigga All Mother was furious and beside herself with worry. Her youngest son, eighteen year old Loki had been included in an excursion to another in the seemingly endless wars on Vannaheim. It was bad enough that Thor had to go to battle but Loki, her baby, was far too young in her estimation. Even with his magic Loki was slight and small compared to the other men. No matter how well trained he was nor promises by Thor and Volstagg to watch after him Frigga feared for the youth. If anything happened to him Odin would pay dearly!

* * * *

Loki Odinson wore a confident smile as he was deposited, along with his brother and the other warriors, on Vannaheim. Volstagg and Thor turned to him, pawing all over him, tightening his armour, checking his weapons. Loki squirmed under their concerned hands. “I am alright! Let me go!” Loki groused. Volstagg frowned and smacked the young prince on his bottom hard. It was the only unprotected part of his body. Loki yelped and reached back, rubbing at the sting.  
“None of that, young man! I promised your mother you would be safe and I mean to keep you that way.” Loki looked up at him meekly.  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry.” Volstagg pulled him into a hug.  
“Stay near your brother and I, understand?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki repeated. They waded into battle minutes later. Loki made a good showing of himself, taking three huge warriors down in the first ten minutes. Thor was buzzing through the enemy, his hammer a blur while Volstagg used his mighty sword to dispatch the larger soldiers. Loki, smaller, lighter and quicker than any of them used a dagger and bolts of energy against the enemy, felling as many as he could. A huge wave of enemy soldiers pushed in suddenly, overwhelming Volstagg and forcing Thor to use the hammer to clear the entire area of the enemy. As the hammer touched down, the shockwave floored everyone, including the Asgardian army.  
When Thor and Volstagg made it to their feet they instantly noticed Loki was nowhere to be found! Thor threw his head back and threatened the freshly defeated enemy army. “Bring my brother to me or heads will roll!” Volstagg turned in circles, panic stricken. 

* * * * 

Loki awoke in darkness. His head ached and he could feel sticky blood on the side of his face. His heart leapt in his chest as his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. He was in some kind of cave and enemy soldiers surrounded him. They were all huge and filthy, stinking of body odour and booze breath. Loki’s stomach turned. He lay on a blanket on the floor of the cave. A huge man stood over him, glaring at him.  
“Where am I?” Loki asked, his voice raspy.  
“You are a prisoner, little Asgardian.” A voice answered.  
“Release me at once! I am Loki, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard.”  
“Prince is it?” The voice said. “You will be a prince with a sore rump if you don’t settle down and shut up.”  
Loki immediately fell silent. The last thing he wanted was a spanking by one of these monsters. He kept his head bowed and looked up at them timidly. The soldier recognized his obedience.  
“Good boy.” He reached down and tousled Loki’s hair. The young prince kept quiet. He reasoned that if he obeyed them he stood a better chance of escape. He had his magic and could use it if necessary. “Let’s get the armour off you. It looks uncomfortable.” The man reached down and stood Loki on his feet. He began taking the armour off a piece at a time. Loki obediently submitted to it, keeping his tongue in check. When the last of it was gone Loki stood before them wearing only a tunic, leggings and boots. He was so thin and tiny compared to these huge men.  
“Maybe he’s hungry.” A voice came from the other soldiers.  
“Are you hungry boy?” The big one asked.  
“No sir.” Loki answered dejectedly.  
“You look hungry, doesn’t he men?” A chorus of voices agreed. “Get him something to eat and drink.” He led Loki to a rock and made him sit. Loki limply complied. “Good boy.” The man said again.  
Ten minutes later one of the soldiers brought Loki some sort of meat pie and a cup of milk from one of the Vannaheim cows. “Eat this boy.” The man ordered.  
“Yes sir.” Loki replied, doing his best to eat even though his throat was constricted with fear and homesickness. Halfway through the pie Loki burst into tears. A soldier walked up to him and poked him with his weapon.  
“Hey! Stop that!” Loki struggled to stop crying but was unable to. The harder he tried the more upset he became. “Cut it out boy or I’ll give you something to cry about!” Frightened by the stern warning Loki put his face in his hands and wept, his shoulders shaking. It infuriated the soldier and he grabbed the boy, jerking him to his feet. He propped his foot up on a rock and threw Loki over his knee. Loki’s breath caught in his throat and he stopped crying immediately. The soldier gave him ten sharp smacks on his small bottom anyway. Loki gritted his teeth at the sting but refused to cry. When he was stood back up he reached back, rubbing his sore bottom and glaring at the soldier. The man shook a finger in his face. “No more crying!” He scolded. Loki looked down, his anger eating away at him.  
“Yes sir.” He replied meekly. The man shoved the rest of the milk in his face and ordered him to finish it. He tipped the cup back, staring up at the man timidly. When he finished he handed the man the cup and went back to rubbing the sting out of his bottom.  
“I told you this would happen. He is but a child. We have no way to care for him properly. They make bad prisoners.” One of the men growled.  
“Go to sleep Little Asgardian.” The man ordered. Loki obediently lay down on the blanket and closed his eyes, fearful of another round of discipline from the big man. His bottom still stung as he fell into a fitful slumber. 

* * * *

“What do you mean missing?” Frigga shrieked. “Where is my baby?” Thor and Volstagg shrank back from her ferocious outburst.  
“Mother, he was taken while we fought. Heimdall! Can you see him?” The big sentry, just as upset as the All Mother, turned his gaze outward.  
“We think he’s still on Vannaheim.” Volstagg added.  
“I cannot see him. He must be shielded by rock or metal.”  
Frigga stood with Heimdall, waiting for any word. 

* * * * 

Loki awoke in pitch blackness. He could hear snoring all around him. Frightened of another spanking but desperate to get home he cloaked himself with invisibility and made his way to the entrance of the cave. Cool night air wafted over him and he drank it in. It was good to be away from the nasty smell of the soldiers. Loki knew Heimdall needed him to uncloak to find him. He got as far as he could from the cave and uncloaked. The minute he became visible a huge hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. He screamed for Heimdall loudly and shot bright sparks from his fingertips, hoping Heimdall would see them.  
Loki had long known how to copy himself. It was a skill his mother taught him to defend himself. When the big soldier grabbed him his mind went completely blank. Before he could think to defend himself he was lifted off the ground under the man’s huge arm, bottom forward. The man raised his hand and began to spank Loki’s small bottom hard. “I’ll teach you to run off you little devil!” The man growled, slapping Loki’s little bottom repeatedly. Loki screamed and writhed, trying to get loose from the man’s grip. Suddenly the Bifrost wave slammed into the ground and Heimdall rounded on the man, freeing Loki from his grip and running him through with his sword! Loki flew into Heimdall’s arms as a phalanx of Asgardian soldiers surrounded the cave and began dragging soldiers out and arresting them. 

* * * *

Heimdall landed with Loki safe in his arms. Frigga took her son in her arms and held him tenderly. “Oh my baby! Are you alright?” Loki stood on his feet and kissed his mother.  
“I’m alright mother. My bottom hurts though. They spanked me for running away.” Frigga immediately healed his bottom.  
“You’re safe now my love.” Loki hugged his mother, finally relaxing.  
“He gave a good showing.” Volstagg boomed, patting Loki’s back gently.  
“Well, no more battle for this young one until he’s a bit older.” Odin said, walking up behind his son. Loki turned around and looked up at his father, frustrated.  
“I can fight, father! Just ask Thor and Volstagg.” Odin cupped Loki’s sweet face in his huge hand.  
“And what happened when they captured you? Your youth and cute face saved your life. The next time some nasty enemy might kill you rather than spanking your little bottom.”  
“I’m not a child anymore father!” Loki protested, his voice high and youthful.  
“Son, if the worst thing an enemy can think to do to you is a spanking you are too young to go into battle.” Loki’s shoulders drooped, knowing he lost the argument. “You are my precious son and still a boy. I will not lose you so young.” Volstagg walked past Loki and gave him a gentle pat on his bottom, smiling down at him affectionately as he walked out. 

* * * *

One week later Asgard’s forces were mustered to defend the palace at Nephilheim. Thor, Volstagg and the rest, armed to the teeth and covered in battle armour traveled to the home of the Light Elves on the BiFrost. It was a brutal fight and many lives were lost on both sides. On the plains of Cymbal Thor and Volstagg fought a large phalanx of animal like invaders. While fending off two of them, Thor thought he heard a familiar voice. He wheeled about to find Loki, his helmet knocked off, lying on his back on the ground underneath a huge enemy warrior! The creature had a vicious looking sword, almost bigger than Loki himself, poised to run the boy through! Thor hurried over and killed the creature as another enemy soldier gigged him in the back. Loki screamed as his brother fell. Volstagg ran over, dispatching a handful of warriors.  
“Loki! What the Hel are you doing here?” Volstagg roared, pulling the boy up by the front plate of his armour. Suddenly the BiFrost fell, yanking Volstagg, Loki and Thor up and away from harm.  
Volstagg carried Thor to the Healers, leaving Loki standing under Heimdall’s angry form. His expression was dark and angry. He reached down and grasped the boy by his chest armour, lifting him off the floor. Loki gasped, looking up at the big sentry, fearful of him in a way he had never been. “When your father is through with you I intend to spank your little rump.”  
“That is my plan as well.” Odin’s voice came from the doorway of the Observatory. Heimdall walked to Odin and handed the terrified teen to him. The All Father carried Loki straight to his bed chambers, kicking the door in. Loki knew his bottom was for it and he resigned himself to his painful fate. Odin stood Loki in front of him as he sat down and began to remove the boy’s armour, one piece at a time. Loki looked up at his father, his eyes welling with tears. He looked abjectly terrified and it was working on Odin’s heart, though he wouldn’t admit it.  
“I’m sorry papa.” Loki squeaked.  
“As well you should be young man.” Odin said sternly.  
“Please don’t spank me while you’re angry papa.” Loki pleaded, sounding very little. Odin looked at his sad, frightened son and felt his anger sluicing away. He gathered Loki in his arms and hugged him tenderly.  
“Shhhh. There, there. Papa isn’t angry. I love my little son. You have been very, very naughty and I am going to spank your little bottom my son.”  
“Heimdall said he is going to spank me too!” Loki whined, starting to cry.  
“Yes, I’m sure he will. But not today. I will give your bottom a day or so to heal up first.” This gave Loki no comfort as he was drawn over his father’s knees. Odin removed his gauntlet and drew Loki’s leggings down, exposing his pale little behind. “Now lie still son. You know you deserve this.” The All Father raised his hand and began to spank Loki’s bottom crisply. Loki yelped loudly, crying and sniffling as his pert little bottom was punished. “I have told you again and again not to follow your brother into danger. You could have been killed and nearly got Thor killed as well.” Odin scolded as he paddled Loki’s little rump.  
“I’m sorry!” Loki howled, realizing how close he came to getting his brother killed. His father moved down to his delicate little sit spots, ramping up the severity of the swats. Loki arched his back and howled at the wicked sting.  
“Ow! Papa! It huuuuuurrrrtttss!” Loki bawled. This only served to give Odin incentive to focus on the sit spots as it seemed to be getting through to the boy.  
“When I am finished with your naughty little tail you won’t be able to sit down for a week!” The All Father growled. He spanked Loki for another five minutes, leaving him crying hysterically and his little bottom bright red and hot as banked coals. The minute he stopped Odin realized he had spanked his son too hard and for too long. Loki cried ceaselessly, his bottom hurting worse than it ever had after one of his father’s spankings. Odin lay his huge paw across his son’s roasted cheeks and healed them completely.  
Loki’s tears dried up immediately as the terrible pain receded. He sighed and relaxed over his father’s lap. It didn’t matter a bit that his behind was healed, Loki felt he had been thoroughly punished. He felt two big hands lifting him up and he was laid across Odin’s massive chest. He reached up and hugged his merciful father sweetly as he felt a big, exquisitely gentle hand rubbing his bottom, comforting him.  
“Papa spanked you too hard my son. I am sorry for hurting you. You have been punished enough. Papa loves his little boy so much.” Odin purred, holding his precious child in his loving arms.  
“I love you, papa. I’m sorry for what I did. I hope Thor is alright.” Loki began to cry again, softly thinking about his beloved big brother.  
“Shhhh. He is well my baby.” Odin soothed, continuing to rub Loki’s pink little behind.  
“I feel terrible for what I did papa.” Loki said sadly.  
“I’m glad you do my sweet child.” Odin said gently. “Because I healed your little bottom I will allow Heimdall to spank you today.”  
Loki inhaled sharply, terrified.  
“He’s going to spank my bottom off!” Loki said, making Odin chuckle slightly.  
“Yes, well I doubt he will spank it off but he will warm it.” Odin stood his son up and righted his leggings, smiling at him. “Off with you my naughty son!” He sent Loki to Heimdall with a gentle pat to his bottom.  
Loki entered the Observatory slowly, fearful of the previously angry sentry. His imagination ran wild with more and more frightening possibilities, all resulting in his bottom being left on fire! As if he knew this, Heimdall turned and speared the young prince with his orange eyes as he entered. Loki inhaled sharply, stopping in his tracks. Heimdall’s expression was unreadable. Was he still furious? Loki could not tell. Either way, he knew he must face his doom.  
“H…hello sir. I’m here for my spanking.” Loki whispered timidly. His face was white as a sheet and he felt slightly faint. Heimdall stepped down from the lock and advanced on Loki. The boy stood wide eyed and terrified as the big man came to him. Just as he reached the teen Loki collapsed in a dead faint!. Heimdall caught him and carried him into the ante room, laying him on his big bed. After a few moments Loki’s eyelids fluttered and he awoke to the sight of Heimdall sitting next to him, holding a cold cloth to his forehead!. The huge man looked anything but angry.  
“Hello, Little One. Are you well?” he asked softly, smiling down at Loki. A single tear slipped down the young prince’s face.  
“Hello sir. What happened?” His voice trembled. Heimdall stroked the side of his pale little face and wiped the tear from his cheek.  
“You fainted.” He answered.  
“I…I…fainted?” Loki stuttered nervously.  
“Yes Little One. Why do you fear Heimdall so?” Loki burst into tears and the big man gathered him in his arms, rocking him to sooth him. He held the upset boy until his tears slacked off and he was calm.  
“I was afraid you were so angry you would spank my bottom off.” He said, sounding very little. Heimdall laughed and patted his back gently.  
“Spank it off? My goodness! I would never spank your tiny bottom off my sweet little prince. I love you. That includes your little rump.” He reached behind Loki and patted his bottom gently.  
“I do intend to spank you but not that hard.” He helped Loki to stand and drew him in for a warm hug. When he pulled him away, Loki blinked his long eyelashes at him, his expression so sweet and innocent Heimdall’s heart was filled with love. He picked the boy up and gently lay him over his lap, lowering his little leggings to is knees. He rubbed the pale little rump gently for a moment, making Loki relax.  
“I’m sorry Heimdall.” A small voice said from under his palm.  
“I know.” Heimdall replied, smiling down at the adorable little kiester. He laid one big hand on the small of Loki’s back and began to spank him soundly. His big hand smacked the delicate little tail crisply, making a sharp sound and delivering a decent amount of sting. Loki squeaked after every swat, wriggling his little bottom as the sting built up. The big sentry moved down to his sit spots, spanking just hard enough to sting and leave a pink blush to the pale skin. It was a gentle, loving discipline and the boy could feel the love from Heimdall’s huge hand to his naked little behind. Loki fussed and groaned like a small puppy, but he didn’t cry, charming the man even more. “Shhhhh, hold still Little One.” He scolded gently as he continued to warm Loki’s bottom. He finished the spanking with a few crisp spanks to those pink little sit spots, wringing a squeak out of the teen after each one. When Heimdall stilled his hand Loki’s little bottom was light pink and stinging but by no means injured. “Good boy.” Heimdall purred, rubbing the pink skin gently. He lifted Loki into his arms and held him for quite a while, stroking his head and patting his still naked little bottom.  
Loki lay boneless and dry eyed in Heimdall’s embrace. He reached down and gently righted Loki’s leggings and carried him to his own chambers, laying him on his bed. Loki was sound asleep. His sweet, young face held an expression of such innocence Heimdall leaned down and kissed his cheek tenderly. Loki smacked his lips and rolled over, onto his tummy. Heimdall covered him up and gave his little bottom a final pat. 

* * * *

The next day Loki came to the Observatory, smiling meekly up at Heimdall. The big man stepped down, off the lock and the teen flew into his arms, hugging him tight. He felt such love from the boy it swelled his heart to bursting. He lifted Loki into his arms and cuddled him warmly, giving his little rump a gentle pat.  
“How is your bottom my prince?” Loki snuggled his face against his chest.  
“It’s better now sir. Thank you for not killing me.” Heimdall boomed with laughter.  
“You’re welcome sweet boy. Just promise me you will never wade into danger like that again.” He reached around and gave Loki’s bottom a crisp pat. The young prince squeaked, making Heimdall laugh even louder.  
“I promise.” Loki replied, his cute face sincere.  
He sat him on his feet and sent him along, smiling after him. He knew Loki would think twice before heading into danger.


End file.
